Toxic
by p3Teal
Summary: Accelerator and Misaka find themselves in a kinky scenario they have a hard time getting themselves out of. Takes place some time in the future. Rated for mature subject matter, language, and psychological battles.


**AN: Because this is a mature piece, it only makes sense for the characters to be older as well. I am a supporter of many different ships, so there is a good chance I will be writing for many different couples. I enjoy these two together, not quite in the romantic sense, but for the potential psychological battles and general craziness that they bring into a situation. **

**All in all, this is intended only for mature audiences, as it is a relatively plot-less scenario containing graphic language, between Accelerator and Mikoto. And as always, this is a work of fan fiction!**

**Please review if you like.**

* * *

The alleyway is dark for the time of night, although it is just after the city-wide curfew. It is probably due to the stray storm clouds that remained after the long downpour on Academy City. Standing just beyond the reach of the streetlight, Mikoto is safely shielded in shadow. The summer humidity causes the girl's short navy uniform to slightly cling to her skin, but she's not concentrating on something like that. All she can think about is how embarrassingly wide open the alley is, available for anyone to see her, and how Accelerator's long finger feels tracing the hem of green cotton between her thighs. Up, down, up, down…She can't remember what brought them to this point, where her skin is hotter than it's ever been, and the small place Accelerator is teasing is so wet, she knows he can feel it through the cloth.

"Ohhmn…" Mikoto stifles a moan, unconsciously pushing her hips away from the rough wall to grant the older boy more access to her. She can feel his free hand snake around her waist to roughly grip her ass, which causes her to moan once more. He's leaning on her to replace the support from his cane, and his lips are sickeningly close to her ear. Once or twice, she's felt a hot gust of air ghosting down her neck, accompanied by the sound of his own subdued moans. Originally, she had thought being this close to Accelerator would throw her into a state of disgusted shock. However, every one of his touches, menstruations, and pants seem to be turning her on more and more with each passing second.

It's horrible, and she can't help hating herself every time she quietly begs for him to continue. It would be wrong if she enjoyed herself too much. This way, she can keep her mind somewhat clear.

Without warning, Accelerator starts to slide two digits under Mikoto's panties, feeling her almost shamelessly. "It's hot," his words flow past her ear and give her goose bumps. "Have you been with someone before?"

Memories of a flustered confession, groping hands, dull dates, and a few quick fucks in a bathroom faintly pass through Mikoto's mind, but she doesn't want to tell him of all people about it. She knows he'd know immediately who she had done those things with. "Mmn, you're the one who wants to know. You answer first," she eventually replies.

The older boy regards her comment for a few moments, but changes the subject by pushing one of his slick fingers into her. He tests his finger's mobility with a couple of slow thrusts before twisting from side to side.

"Ahhmmn-" Mikoto quickly brings her forearm over her mouth to stifle the noise, but she worries about how loud she had just been, and whether or not someone may have heard.

Accelerator lets out a small laugh while thrusting in and out. He pulls his middle finger to the side in order to put in a second one, effectively pulling out another one of the girl's moans. For a moment, he leans into her ear and bites it not-so-softly.

The boy pulls away from her ear while slowing his movements all at once. "What the hell?" He laughs. "You got so tight when I did that."

Mikoto stutters, shocked and angry, and turns to face him fully. "Well it's not like a meant to!" She whispers furiously at him.

"I know," Accelerator grins. "That's my favorite part. It's just your body telling me you need a good fucking." At the end of his sentence, Accelerator begins to finger the girl harsher than before.

The girl's eyes lose focus as she starts to concentrate on all of his relentless attention to her sensitive areas "Haa…Ahhhn," Mikoto's arm, previously guarding her mouth to stop her from making such lewd noises, is now tightly gripping the boy's shoulder.

Every once in a while, Accelerator can feel his groin twitch in response to Railgun's moans. There's so much blood trapped inside, it's getting to be uncomfortable. However, he doesn't want to do something like that with her, no matter how open she might be at the moment. After another one of her pants, he closes his eyes-not wanting to see her face, not wanting to push it inside her so badly.

To distract himself, he bites the side of his tongue, hoping she might cum soon.

"Oh please, please…" Mikoto whines, "Just put it inside." She wants it, but she doesn't want it. In reality, she's worrying that if Accelerator doesn't put himself in her, she might touch herself later, thinking about what it might be like if he had.

"Haaaah…" Accelerator lets out a long breath, leaning his forehead into the dirty wall. "I have a better idea," he finally says.

Removing his hand from Railgun's ass, the esper pulls his arm up to his electrode to activate it.

Immediately, terror explodes through Mikoto's mind. All the little possibilities of what Accelerator could do to her now were running through her head. She had been so stupid to have let him touch her. She knows now that she doesn't want this, and she's utterly horrified that she's left herself so vulnerable with him.

The foundation of Mikoto's thoughts are blown away, however, with one loud moan. "Ahhn…" Mikoto's eyes flutter closed as her head lulls back. "What are you-hah, hah, hah-doing?"

Accelerator smirks at the girl's immense reaction, and stops biting his tongue so he can speak again. "I thought I could use my ability to expand and contract the walls of your pussy, so it felt like you had a real dick inside you," he whispers into her ear. He can feel Mikoto shiver because of his proximity.

"Ohh-just do it harder," Mikoto demands while rotating her hips. "Make me cum, so I can be done with you," she gasps.

The older boy leans into Railgun once more, so he can bite her ear while faux fucking her. The smell of her perfume, combined with the sounds she makes, feels so amazing and awful at the same time. His thought processing ability is slightly slowed, causing him to feel intoxicated. The feeling bothered him at first, but he caught himself getting addicted to it.

He wants to say something to Railgun; he wants to say millions of things, but he can't find the confidence for them. Especially because he can't figure out the words for more than half of his feelings.

Instead, the encounter ends with Accelerator lightly licking the purple mark he had left on the girl's neck. Pulling his fingers out of her still-twitching wetness, he absently uses the same hand to turn off his electrode. He can smell her unique scent on his hand, and he grips it, resisting the urge to lick it too.

It's amazing to Accelerator, to feel Railgun breathing tiredly on him. He can't quite figure out how this all started, or where it might be going, but the masochistic part of his personality hopes it ends well at least.


End file.
